Soup
by Honeycloud of RiverClan
Summary: Alas, poor Mikuo didn't expect to have a god for a servant... rated T to be safe. For Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Pairing Contest.


_**Allegiances**_

**Major Deities**

Miku – Goddess of Music

Teto – Goddess of Love

Rin – Goddess of Time

Miki – Goddess of Fire

Kaiko – Goddess of the Sky

Tei – Goddess of War

Luka – Goddess of the Ocean

Piko – God of Death

Gumi – Goddess of Knowledge

**Minor Deities**

Iroha – Goddess of Cats

See-Yu (SeeU) – Goddess of Foxes

Defoko – Goddess of Literature

Rei – God of Night

Rui – Goddess of Dusk

Lenka – Goddess of Dawn

Rinto – God of the Sun

Meiko – Goddess of Sleep

Kaito – God of Winter

Oliver – God of Sailors

Len – God of Riddles and Poetry

Yukari – Goddess of the Moon

Neru – Messenger of the Gods

Mayu – Goddess of Revenge

.

[][][][][][][][][][]::::::::::[][][][][][][][][][] ::::::::::[][][][][][][][][][]

.

Mikuo Hatsune didn't expect anything unusual from his daily walk, even though he was a mortal son of the music goddess.

He came across a ring, intricately carved with swirling designs that made him dizzy. There were several words at the bottom, but they were written in an unfamiliar tongue.

The tealette pocketed it for later investigation.

* * *

A petite silver-haired boy ran through the market, earning strange looks from passerby as he stopped at the jewelry vendor's stand.

"E-Excuse me, sir, have you seen a ring made of gold? My sister lost it and she wants me to return it to her," he gasped, leaning on the counter.

The vendor looked extremely bewildered as he shook his head. "No, I haven't," he replied.

The boy straightened himself. "I'm terribly sorry for bothering you."

He immediately ran off.

* * *

Mikuo stopped awkwardly at his mother's temple.

"Um, Mom, I found this half-buried in the middle of a road… what is it?" He placed the ring in the altar.

"_Son, I highly suggest keeping this hidden from everyone else. It's an extremely powerful and dangerous artifact that could bring about the end of the world," _said Miku.

The tealette blinked. "So you want me to throw it away."

"_Don't. If it ends up on a person with less than noble intentions, the world could actually end."_

"Mom, stop being so dramatic and tell me what it does."

"_Alright, basically what it does is it allows you to enslave the wearer, even the most powerful gods in the world. If it ends up on, say, the death god, and some person wants to kill every living thing on Earth, then you're screwed."_

"… Wow."

"_Wow indeed. Now, be careful. People would kill for this much power."_

"Okaay…"

* * *

Mikuo pocketed it and walked towards the market.

A white blur crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me!" The small silver-haired boy bowed several times before Mikuo chuckled and said, "It's fine, I'm alright."

The tealette smiled and patted the other's head. "Well, I'll be off. See you around, kid."

As the Mikuo continued down the road, the silver-haired boy picked up a forgotten ring.

_So that's the one…_

* * *

Mikuo put his hand in his pocket, noticing that something was missing.

_The ring… it must have fallen out!_

The tealette's eyes widened in horror. Turning to the nearest person, he asked, "Have you seen a young silver-haired boy?"

The old woman he'd asked nodded. "He went to the death god's temple."

Mikuo hurriedly thanked her and ran towards Piko's temple.

* * *

Piko ran his fingers over the surface of the ring.

The words painstakingly carved onto the inside made absolutely no sense to him, but he knew that the ring has powerful enchantments on it.

Beside him, Miki blazed into existence. "Who had it before you?"

"Some teal-haired boy... I ran into him in the market."

Miku appeared next to them. "If you do anything - and I mean _anything_ - to harm my son, _I will personally rip your intestines out and strangle you with them._"

"We wouldn't do that - wait, he's your son?" asked an incredulous fire goddess.

"Yes, now shut up about it."

The ring slipped onto the silver-haired boy's finger and he gasped in pain.

The two goddesses whirled around. "Crap..."

* * *

Mikuo finally arrived at the death god's temple, exhausted and gasping for breath.

He opened the door cautiously, noting that his mother and another goddess were frantically shaking a boy.

A boy with silver hair.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

He seemed to regain consciousness. "You... came..." he mumbled weakly.

The tealette tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, so, um, aren't you that guy from the market?"

The red-haired goddess caught the boy's head just before he hit the floor. "So, um, you had this ring, right?"

Mikuo held his hands up defensively. "Okay, before you kill me, _no I don't have it anymore._"

"I know. So Piko went and picked it up and somehow it got onto his finger and now we can't get it off," the goddess explained, poking the silver-haired boy repeatedly. "So I guess he's your slave... servant... thing."

The music goddess's son backed up. "Okay. If I remember correctly, isn't Piko the name of the death god? And you're saying he's my slave? Now don't get me wrong, but don't you think that he shouldn't be serving... me?"

The fire goddess sighed. "Look, mortal, _he doesn't have a choice and he won't do anything unless you tell him to. _So unless you tell him to wake up or something, he's going to stay like this forever." She poked the boy again, receiving no reaction.

Mikuo nodded slowly. "Okay, um, wake up. Piko, wake up. Please. And stay awake unless I tell you otherwise. Thanks."

The death god slowly stirred. "What's going on - wait, I'm the blue-haired guy's slave now, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah, and my name's Mikuo."

Piko eyed him. "Tell me something I don't know," he muttered, glaring at the ring. "By the way, Miki, you can stop holding my hand now."

Miki blushed and dropped the death god's hand.

"So... what do we do now?"

* * *

There were three gods in his house.

Make that two goddesses and a god.

Mikuo honestly didn't know what to do with a death god that was, essentially, his slave. The tealette wasn't after power; he was well-liked and respected in the city. He also didn't want revenge; just being the son of a major goddess meant nobody in their right mind would displease him. Riches Mikuo already had, and immortality was useless without eternal youth, something a death god could not grant.

So all he could ask Piko to do were common house chores, almost an insult to the god.

Of course, the white-haired boy didn't mind.

"Hey, I'm your slave. At least you aren't bent on world domination or anything."

"You seem a little too relaxed about it. Please don't murder me in my sleep or anything."

"Your time hasn't come yet. I'll kill you when you're ready."

"That's reassuring."

Miku smiled. "They seem like they'd get along well as a couple."

"Great. My aunt is turning into Kasane."

"If I'm your aunt, doesn't that make Lord Utatane your uncle?"

"... No."

* * *

Mikuo arrived home to the smell of food wafting into the air.

He went to the kitchen and found the white-haired death god making stew.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Mikuo blinked. "O-oh, sorry." He placed the groceries onto the counter.

"If you need anything, just tell me. I can't zap you anymore."

Silence.

Piko stirred the soup a few more times. "So... is soup good for dinner?"

"Yeah," the tealette replied, backing out of the room nervously, retreating to his bedroom. He really needed to sit down and think about this.

* * *

Mikuo sat down on the bed and rubbed his forehead.

He'd had a hell of a day.

"Supper's ready, but I can bring it to your room if you like -"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Piko backed out of the room.

The tealette sighed. Confusion swirled around in his thoughts as he tried to make sense of what had happened in the last two days.

A scream and a crash jolted him out of his reverie. Peeking downstairs, all he could see was the stairway. The rest was obscured by a mass of... he wanted to say shadows, but the _things_ swirled around like water.

The next thing he heard were two people arguing in a language he didn't recognize. One voice definitely belonged to the death god, while another one was female, though her voice was deeper than Piko's.

_"What-? Don't point that thing at me, nya!"_

_"The master of the house didn't give you permission to be here, Nekomura."_

_"Hold on... it's because of that ring, right? Can you take it off?"_

_"You think I haven't tried?"_

_"Okay, okay. Bye, nya!"_

Mikuo leaned against the doorframe, suddenly feeling a thousand years older.

* * *

"Here's your food..."

The tealette stared at the bowl in front of him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you sure it's edible?"

Piko gave him a quizzical glance. "Of course it is. Do you think my cooking skills are really that bad?"

Mikuo poked a carrot with his spoon. "No, just... you're the god of death. So..."

"I promise that it won't give you food poisoning."

Mikuo sighed. "Alright..."

He took a bite. it was surprisingly good.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another AU.**

**See-Yu (SeeU) is a fox goddess because, well, cats are already taken by Iroha. So... yeah.**

**Was that a bad place to end?**


End file.
